Instinct
by LostHopeWolf
Summary: Rosas recién florecidas, dulces y suaves, con un ligero toque de almizcle. Mi Maldición. Mi Tortura. Mi razón de vivir. (One Shot)


Ahí estas de nuevo. Sales del trabajo presurosa, te diriges hacia el subterráneo, el cual tomas a las 6:45. Quieres llegar a casa. Bajas del tren y caminas por la calle, tan inocente…tan irresistible. Desde que te conocí esta ha sido tu rutina, sales temprano por la mañana, huyes de la noche para llegar a salvo a tu casa…en la que permaneces para que ningún peligro te alcance.

Tus estados de ánimo cambian día a día…a veces te veo triste y decepcionada, a veces decidida, a veces molesta, a veces feliz…radiante…adoro ver como tus ojos llenos de vida pueden ser capaces de iluminar hasta el más oscuro y recóndito lugar de mi corazón, haciéndolo latir.

Pasas frente a una vitrina en oferta, sonríes al imaginarte ese vestido de otoño en ti. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Lo has pasado viendo las últimas semanas, desde que la estación de las hojas caídas dio inicio. Debo de admitirlo…te verías increíblemente irresistible. Empiezas a caminar, retomando tu rumbo hacia tu hogar.

Te sigo desde lejos, cubierto por la sombra gris de los edificios y los ruidos insaturables de la calle. Nunca te pierdo de vista…siempre sigo tu rastro: ese olor que me hizo caer en tu maldición y tortura. Rosas recién florecidas, dulces y suaves, con un ligero toque de almizcle. Me volvía simplemente loco…tanto que caí en la adicción de seguir el maldito aroma todos los días, el maldito instinto de cacería viene a mí.

Llegas a tu casa, sana y salva, después de todo yo me encargo de vigilar que nadie se acerque a hacerte daño. Es en ese momento que mis celos y mi instinto sobrepasarían mi juicio y me tornarían en la naturaleza salvaje que llevo dentro de mí…y no queremos eso.

Un leve olor a chocolate se siente. Preparas un poco, para luego sentarte a ver la televisión, relajarte y descansar. Maldita sea…si tan solo yo estuviese ahí a tu lado, preguntándote como te fue hoy, rodearte con mis brazos…sin embargo la distancia…es muy grande.

Una vez que te veo entregarte al señor de los sueños…me siento inseguro. Sé que sueñas en muchas cosas, aunque exactamente no sé cuáles sean, pero una cosa es segura…yo no estoy ahí. Y la ironía causa gracia al saber de qué tú te encuentras en cada uno de mis sueños desde el día que te conocí. Me gustaba dormir, pues era la única manera de verte, de hablarte. A veces por las noches tienes pesadillas, despiertas con sudor corriendo por tu frente y la respiración acelerada. Quisiera en esos momentos estar en tu cama y acercarte a mi pecho, para que sepas que todo está bien, que estoy contigo y nada malo te pasará…que mal que el único remedio es esperar a que los nervios pasen y caer en el sueño de nuevo.

Cada día esperaba con ansias estar contigo…que me conocieses…pero no nos engañemos, esto sería muy complicado. Pero créeme, tantas veces han pasado por mi mente diferentes escenarios en los que estamos tú y yo conociéndonos, vamos a tomar un café o simplemente compartimos el asiento del tren. Sí que es difícil intentar predecir lo que ocurrirá, así que cada día prefería guardar silencio, verte a lo lejos y seguirme drogando de tu esencia. No sabes cuan diferente son los escenarios en los que tú y yo estamos juntos, viviendo juntos, viendo una película o comiendo, dormir en la cama o dejarnos llevar por la lujuria en la noche. Maldita sea. A veces quería cazarte y devorarte entera.

Es gracioso porque tu cumpleaños es durante el otoño. Tú, una flor exquisita y joven, naciste en la temporada en que las hojas perecen. Hace un año me di cuenta de este, debido a que para esta misma fecha saliste con unos obsequios y todos se despidieron de ti en el trabajo. Espero mi pequeño obsequio te haya gustado. Entraste a tu oficina y vi como tus ojos se iluminaban, al perecer si te gusto mi obsequio. Estas emocionada. Todos te felicitan, te abrazan y algunos te molestan por el gran ramo de rosas que se encuentra en tu escritorio, creo que no podrás trabajar muy bien hoy. El olor de las rosas se combina con tu esencia…es tan perfecto. Es momento de separarnos, pero no te preocupes, por la noche estaré de nuevo con mis ojos en ti.

El día transcurre y quisiera correr hacia donde te encuentras para al menos decir feliz cumpleaños. Pero lucho para no caer en ese maldito truco. Las horas que pasan me torturan, cada segundo es una larga aguja fina y punzante que atraviesa mi pecho, asegurándose de pasar por el corazón. Tú eres la culpable. Tú me has vuelto vulnerable, desorientado. Tengo que luchar con mis instintos primales para asegurarme de no cometer ningún error. No quiero eso. No sabes la lucha interna que enfrento todos los días. Las cadenas están a punto de ceder…la bestia desea liberarse y mostrarse como el rey de la noche para reclamarte como su presa.

Ya eran las 6:00. Sales del trabajo, con las rosas y un par de obsequios más que percibiste. Creo que exagere un poco, ¿ya ves lo que me haces hacer? No pienso bien desde el día que te conocí. La luna perfectamente iluminaba tu camino a su máximo esplendor. Quería acercarme a ti y ayudarte con las cosas…pero no podía. Tomas el subterráneo. Esta noche no te puedo acompañar, ni siquiera en los asientos más lejanos. En cualquier minuto mi fuerza de voluntad podía flaquear y no quería llamar la atención en el tren. Bajas y tomas el camino a casa. Que no se te haga tarde. Y yo, como fiel perro guardián cuidando de que nada malo te llegue a ocurrir.

Llegas a casa y colocas todo en el piso. Llevas las rosas al comedor y las contemplas. Me alegro mucho que mi obsequió te haya gustado. Las tomas de la manera más agraciada y las colocas una por una en el florero. Y he ahí el primer strike. Una pinchada en la parte superior de tu dedo índice izquierdo revela una nueva combinación de aromas: rosas recién florecidas, dulces y suaves, un ligero toque de almizcle y sangre. Salí del lugar pues poco a poco mi sentido común desaparecía. Estaba siendo invadido por el instinto salvaje, quería apoderarse de mí. Que suerte que vives en unos condominios vecinos a un denso y oscuro bosque, en el cual me anide y me liberé, todo con tal de calmar ese maldito instinto animal.

Despierto lentamente. Ya es de día. La noche anterior me es desconocida y trato levemente de recordar. Rosas recién florecidas, dulces y suaves, un ligero toque de almizcle y sangre. Miré los árboles en los alrededores, algunos destrozados y otros marcados con grandes garras. Bueno, al menos he estado mejorando con el asunto del control. Recuerdo la primera vez que olí tú esencia. Fue suficiente para que al día siguiente hubiese cadáveres de animales silvestres a mí alrededor, rocas y árboles, todos completamente destrozados. Otro día que me estaba acostumbrando a tu esencia no lo pude controlar y no corrí con tanta suerte. Cause estragos en la ciudad, fue una suerte que no pasó nada grave. Tenía que volver a mi casa y eliminar las evidencias del maldito cazador que habitaba dentro de mí.

Más tarde te encontré almorzando en un restaurante popular. Entré y me senté lo más lejos posible de la barra. Observándote de manera silenciosa. Pedí de almuerzo un Filete término medio. Tú comías una ensalada y si mi olfato no me fallaba llevaba nueces, pollo, aderezo…Una ensalada Thai y un té. Es gracioso como somos de opuestos. Mientras lentamente devoraba el trozo de carne ligeramente cocinado con especias, tú tomabas delicadamente té. Te veías tan hermosa recibiendo la cálida luz del sol. Mientras terminaba de comer noté algo que llamo mi atención. Acaso ¿Estabas viéndome? Tus ojos esmeraldas me veían y en tu boca una ligera curva me indicaba que estabas viéndome…y estabas feliz. Con tu mano hiciste una mueca cerca del borde inferior izquierdo de tu labio. No lo entendía. Tú insistías haciendo la mueca. Me voltee para asegurarme que era a mí y no a alguien más. En el servilletero de aluminio vi mi reflejo y lo entendí. Una pequeña mancha de la salsa stroganoff estaba en el borde inferior izquierdo de mi labio. Tome una servilleta y me limpie. Tú reíste porque al fin había entendido tus señales. Una sonrisa se escapó de mi semblante previamente confundido. Nuestra conversación silenciosa dio frutos. El mesero vino hasta mí y retiró mi plato. El mismo mesero también fue a tu mesa retirando tus enseres. Observe tus movimientos intentando descifrar qué harías. Mi instinto me advirtió. Te levantaste lentamente sin quitar tus ojos de mí. Tu maldito aroma se sentía cada vez más fuerte cada vez que avanzabas hacía mí. Debía de salir de ahí. Deje dinero, incluso más de lo que tenía que pagar y salí del lugar. Sé que fue muy descortés per créeme es lo mejor para los dos. Saliste desorientada del restaurante, pero yo ya no me encontraba ahí.

Fuimos separados por ese encuentro fortuito. Y luego me estaba arrepintiendo. Hubiese dejado que te me acercaras y escuchar tu suave voz hablándome. Hubiese sido tan perfecto. Pero quien sabe cómo hubiese reaccionado mi bestia interna. Vivir así de maldito no es algo recomendable. Pero aun así, antes de conocerte…me encantaba ser así. Era una bestia maldita que acechaba por las noches los más recónditos y perdidos espacios. No tenía oponente alguno. Era libre y solitario marcando mi tríada de cazador con miles de presas trituradas por mis garras y colmillos. Me sentía vivo…o al menos eso pensé. Una vez que te vi bastó para hacerme entender de que tú eras quien daba una chispa de vida cálida en mi ser oscuro…eras tan perfecta que incluso mi otro yo se interesó en ti…tanto que perdía el control.

Maldita Sea.

La presión que siento en el pecho cada vez que te veo. El calor que vive dentro de mí, consumiéndome lentamente mientras contemplaba tu hermosa figura agraciada ya sea por la luz del sol o de la luna. Eras perfecta. Entendí que mi interés en ti era la peor tortura que existiese…

Espero a lo lejos que salgas como siempre. Esta vez se te hizo tarde. Saliste del trabajo a las 7:00. Perdiste el tren así que decidiste caminar. Te seguí a una distancia prudente, en la cual aún percibía tu esencia. Estás calles son peligrosas. No me gusta que estés por acá. Querías llegar a tu casa, pues tenías miedo que algo te ocurriese. Te seguía, cerciorándome que todo estuviese bien. Un olor…pólvora desgastada, cerveza y tabaco, solo significaban problemas. Mis orejas se agudizaron. Escuche murmullos no muy agradables. Aceleré mi paso hacia ti. Dos chicos de facha extraña se acercaron a ti

… _Demasiado… cerca…_

Te preguntaban por la hora

 _Era una trampa…_

Tú les dijiste que no tenías reloj. Ambos bloquearon tu paso con sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros. Uno de ellos tomó tu muñeca…muy fuerte.

 _Ella…es mía…_

Les entregaste tu bolso para que te dejarán en paz. No querías problemas pero ellos no lo entendían. Te empujaron hacia un callejón oscuro. Empezaron a reírse.

 _Ella es…mía_

Uno le susurró al otro algo burdo y sucio. Sonrió. Tú querías liberarte. Ellos te golpearon y dijeron que se aprovecharían de ti.

 _ELLA ES MÍA_

Ni yo ni mi bestia interna pudimos resistir más. Me acerqué amenazándolos, que te dejasen ir…ambos se rieron y sacaron un arma…una que ya había sido usada según el olor a pólvora desgastada. Les dije que les iría muy mal. Haló el gatillo. Gritaste…estabas preocupada por mí. La bala no hizo absolutamente nada. Se alojó en mi brazo…solo que ese ya no era mi brazo. Mientras tú sollozabas y los tipos maldecían algo temerosos al contemplar mi nuevo aspecto, yo entregué toda mi ira a mi otro yo.

ELLA ES MÍA

 _DESTROZAR._ _ **Me**_ _ **lanzo hacia**_ _el primero_ _ **que había osado**_ _en atacarme. DESTOZAR…DEBÍA DESTROZARLO…_ _ **su brazo destrozado**_ _y astillado no me era llamativo…DESTROZAR…_ _ **con mis garras**_ _destroce su maldito rostro._ _ **Sus gritos**_ _solo me hacían enfurecer más._ **Olfateo**. Hay uno más…DESTROZARLO… **sentí su temor** …otra presa…sus piernas ya no le servirían…lo destrocé con mis **fauces y garras** hasta que ya no emitiese **ningún ruido** de su boca. Olfateo. **Hay uno más**. Rosas recién florecidas, dulces y suaves, con un ligero toque de almizcle. _También sentía_ _ **temor**_ _. No debía de destrozarla…algo me decía que_ _ **no debía**_ _de hacerlo…todo se volvía nubloso. NO…NO QUERIA VOLVER A SER DEBIL…YO SOY UN CAZADOR…UNA BESTIA…UN LOBO._

Con un ronco aullido poco a poco retornaba a ser el mismo de siempre. Intentaba ponerme al tanto de lo que había ocurrido. ¿Sangre? Había sangre en el piso, 2 cuerpos destrozados…había…sangre en mis manos…te vi…estabas asustada, llorando, viéndome estupefacta. Recuerdo hace días tu mirada llena de júbilo hacía mi…ahora solo había terror en tu rostro. No sabía qué hacer. Las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban a lo lejos. Salí de ahí, con el hondo dolor en mi interior de que me viste…así…como el asesino que soy.

Han pasado 7 días. Que extraño…pereciese que fuesen 7,000 años para mí. No había salido de casa. No tenía el valor de verte y aun así el solo no haberte visto durante 7 días fue la peor tortura del mundo. Tengo la suerte de tener mi propia casa, lejos de los demás. Durante esos 7 días mi otro yo se peleaba conmigo para tener el control de mi cuerpo…él sabía que algo estaba mal. A veces el ganaba la pelea, a veces la ganaba yo. Mi casa era un desastre total. No había dormido. Habían heridas en mis brazos…cuando mis garras aparecían me torturaba a mí mismo como castigo por mi mal comportamiento. Quería verte…pero tenía…miedo. Si me veías, me darías esa mirada llena de terror. Si me veías, seguro verías a un asesino. Si me veías, seguro verías a un monstruo. Me sentía tan inseguro. Mi otro yo también se sentía así. Intentaba destrozar todo alrededor con tal de saciar su confusión. Él también te extrañaba. Ha pasado un mes. Estaba destrozado. Aun así, después de tantas noches de debate conmigo mismo, me arme de valor. Te vería una vez más. Desde lo lejos.

Eran las 6:00. Saliste del trabajo. Tu semblante estaba apagado. ¿Estás así por haber contemplado un baño de sangre causado por mis manos? ¿Esto era mi culpa también? Mire cómo te dirigías a otro lado. No ibas a la estación. Te seguí a una distancia muy prudente. Llegaste al parque central de la ciudad y caminaste hasta llegar a la banca más apartada de este. Contemplabas la blanca luna, con tu semblante oscuro. Mire que esta vez llevabas libros contigo. ¿Estas estudiando? Ver tu rostro provocaba en mí un dolor indescriptible. Quería saber que estabas leyendo… me acerqué a un árbol y me quede cerca de ti.

Murmuraste. **Si tan solo…**

Traté de ver la portada de uno de tus libros. Al ver el nombre en letras grandes…me estremecí.

 **LICANTROPIA**

¿Por qué estás leyendo eso?

 **Si pudiese entenderlo…** dijiste con voz apagada y sin vida.

¿Querías entenderme? ¿Querías saber de mí? Mi corazón ahora latía a mil por hora. Los nervios me traicionaron. Pisé mal. Una maldita rama. Tus agraciadas orejas pudieron percibirlo. Volteaste. Tus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad. Yo me oculte en las sombras para evitar que me vieses.

 **Espero esto funcione…** dijiste sin quitar la vista al árbol. Tu voz se tornó suave y melodiosa.

 **¿Estás aquí?** Preguntaste con esperanza de que existiese una respuesta. Mas no hubo una.

 **Si estás…quiero decirte… gracias** aún esperabas tu respuesta

 **Yo…quiero ayudarte…** ¿En serio dijiste eso? Ni siquiera yo me lo creía. No. Tú no puedes ayudarme. Lo mejor sería irme.

 **Por favor…en serio…en serio quiero verte…quiero conocerte** dijiste en voz baja apenas audible, algo decepcionada.

El profundo dolor de mi pecho era algo indescriptible. El eco de tu voz buscando una respuesta en la penumbra de las hojas de un abedul que nos separaba. Mantuve el silencio para evitar que el ambiente fuese más incómodo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Te acercas a la banca y tomas tus libros. Caminas lentamente y te diriges a la salida del parque. Una vez que noté como tu esencia estaba a lo lejos me senté en la banca que dejaste perfumada. Solté un suspiro. Pareciese como si hubiese intentado contener el aliento por miles de años, mas solo fueron un par de minutos. Noté algo ahí. Un sobre. Tu olor en él. ¿Acaso lo habías olvidado? No quería ser grosero ni abrirlo, pero el olor era insoportable. Olfatee el sobre intentando guardar tu olor. Lo volteé y noté algo que hizo que mi semblante pasase a ser el de un completo idiota. Había un pequeño sello de lobo en una de las esquinas y con tu bella letra escribiste _**Chico del callejón.**_ ¿Tú en serio…deseabas saber de mí? Siempre supiste que estaba ahí. Abrí con sumo cuidado el sobre, no quería estropearlo. Fue ahí en cuanto mire tu caligrafía impecable como empezaba a relatar una historia interesante. El eco de tu voz se hizo en mis orejas al leer cada palabra.

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Créeme que no sé cómo ni por dónde empezar. Este es como mi decimo intento de escribirte…no sabía que poner o como ponerlo…pero supongo que esta es la vencida. Primero que nada quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado. Esa noche vi tu mirada desorientada y perdida tornarse en una mirada triste, asustada… te diste cuenta de lo ocurrido…viste sangre en tus manos y luego me viste a mi…era obvio que ese no era tu plan de intervención esa noche. Huiste al escuchar las sirenas de la policía. Yo me quede ahí, intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Las personas a las que…las que murieron en el callejón…eran un par de maleantes que habían hecho un tiroteo en una tienda cercana, matando a muchos. Habían salido de la tienda, sin tomar absolutamente nada de ella…solo querían divertirse. Yo tuve la mala fortuna de toparme con ellos…pero la verdad no fue mala…después de todo te conocí a ti.**_

 _ **Y no era la primera vez que te miraba. A veces, cuando tomaba el tren subterráneo te miraba sentado o de pie, a lo lejos. A veces te miraba en los semáforos, a veces en la estación de autobús…como si siempre estuvieses vigilándome…o cuidándome. No eras una mala persona. Te vi ceder tu lugar a otros. Te vi ayudando a dar direcciones a los demás. Te vi ayudando a un anciano a cruzar la calle. Te vi compartiendo comida con otros. Te vi fuera de mi edificio… y me gustaba. Te admiraba.**_

 _ **Es posible que nunca te hayas acercado a mí por el temor de que ocurriese una escena como la anterior. Pero vi que tuviste control de ti mismo. Si no hubiese sido así, es muy seguro que las cosas en el callejón hubiesen sido diferente. Me interese y busque por cielo y tierra…pero ya no estabas. Investigue sobre…ti. Imagínate libros de mitología, los cuales leía sabiendo que no era un mito…eras real.**_

 _ **Quiero verte. Quiero conocer a la persona que salvo mi vida. No tengo miedo… solo un poco de emoción.**_

 _ **Nos vemos aquí. Mañana.**_

 _ **Atentamente**_

 _ **La chica del callejón**_

Estabas…buscándome. Querías encontrarme. Querías estar conmigo. Me pregunté qué hubiese ocurrido si alguien más hubiese encontrado esta carta. Seguro te hubiese creído una total loca o una poetisa con mucha imaginación. Era nuestra oportunidad. No eras la única emocionada…mi pecho latía con intensidad con la sola idea que tú y yo nos queríamos ver. ¿Debía de hacerlo? ¿Qué tal si algo salía mal? ¿Qué tal si en realidad no querías estar conmigo? Salí del lugar, corriendo hasta tu casa para ver si habías llegado sana y salva. Tonto de mí. No te había acompañado hasta el umbral de tu casa. Ahí estabas, dormida, abrazando una almohada. No sé qué soñabas en esos momentos pero una sonrisa se formó en tu rostro. Así que lo haría. Tu y yo…

Era el día siguiente. Saliste radiante de casa. Fuiste al trabajo. Nos separamos. Saliste a las 6:14. Te dirigías al parque. Quise cerciorarme que llegases bien y que nadie te hiciese daño. Llegaste a la banca. Miraste a los alrededores, intentando ver si alguien se acercaba. El farol iluminaba tu bello rostro. Tus ojos soñadores buscaban con empeño al chico del callejón. Era en estos momentos que me estaba armando de valor. Era ahora o nunca. Me coloque tras de ti. Tú volteaste y te sorprendiste. Créeme que estaba totalmente nervioso…como nunca lo había estado. Tú te levantaste rápidamente y estiraste tu mano, queriendo iniciar un saludo. Yo la tome con delicadeza, cambie la posición de tu mano y bese tus suaves nudillos.

 **Viniste…** susurraste con nervio y alegría. Yo solo asentí.

Me hiciste seña que me sentase a tu lado y así lo hice. Un silencio se posó entre ambos. Intentabas disimularlo, pero tus ojos me estudiaban.

Yo quise iniciar conversación, así que te pregunte **¿Cómo estabas?**

Tú dijiste **Bien.**

 **¿Cómo has estado tú?** Preguntaste

 **Bien** Conteste.

Ambos estábamos nerviosos. Era más que obvio. Tu esencia exquisita me inundaba y que bueno que mi otro yo estaba pasivo.

 **¿Tienes miedo?** Pregunte

Tú me diste una mirada cálida. **No** te limitaste a decir con voz dulce y delicada

 **¿Tienes idea de lo que soy?** Pregunte intentando mostrarme fuerte

 **Si. Más o menos.** Dijiste algo nerviosa

 **¿En realidad quieres conocerme?** Dije intentando mantener mis ojos conectados con los tuyos

 **Si.** Dijiste de manera tan tranquila. **¿Tú ya me conoces?** Preguntaste inmediatamente.

 **No** Mentí.

 **Entonces…tenemos mucho de qué hablar ¿no crees?**

Te vi. ¿Siempre eras así de optimista? Tus ojos esmeralda, tu esencia divina, tu cabello suave. Empezamos a hablar. Las cosas se tornaron interesantes para ambos. Nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco. Tú conociste más de mí obviamente. Era una noche entretenida. Simplemente era como uno de los tantos escenarios que se posaron en mi mente contigo. Las horas pasaron. Estábamos riendo. Te sorprendiste porque eran las 1 a.m. Te ofrecí llevarte a casa. Ambos caminamos. Tenías frío. Yo te ofrecí mi cazadora. Llegamos a tu casa. Me preguntaste si nos veríamos de nuevo. Yo te di un beso en la frente. Si tú me deseabas ver, así sería.

Pasaron los días. Tu rutina cambio. Al salir del trabajo nos encontrábamos. Hablábamos en el parque. Compartíamos un café. Tomábamos el subterráneo juntos. Salíamos a comer. Íbamos al cine. Salíamos de compras. Eras feliz. Yo también. Poco a poco te explique mejor sobre mi otro yo. Siempre creí que me verías con algo de desprecio si te hablaba al respecto, sin embargo te demostraste muy comprensiva y abierta. Pasaron los meses. Me invitabas a quedarme en tu casa para que viésemos una serie junto o querías cocinarme algo. Dormía en el sofá, asegurándote que todo estaba bien. Sentía como a veces bajabas de tu habitación a ver cómo me encontraba. Tranquila, estaba controlando cada vez mejor mis instintos. Pasaron un par de años. Compartimos tu cumpleaños. Celebramos el mío. Salimos de vacaciones. Estuvimos juntos en año nuevo.

Un día de tantos me pediste conocer mi casa. No podía negarme a esos ojos angelicales. Arregle todo en casa. Cuando llegaste te fascino ver todo. Vimos una película juntos. Me preguntaste de algunos recuerdos en la sala que había traído de mis muchos viajes. Una lluvia fría cayo esa tarde. Por la noche hacía frío. Hiciste chocolate caliente y te acercaste a mí, pues asegurabas que sentías calor a mi lado. Una vez terminado la taza que preparaste, aun seguías a mi lado, acurrucada a mi pecho, cobijada por mi brazo. La energía eléctrica fue interrumpida por la tormenta. Ya era tarde. No podías regresar a casa, así que te ofrecí mi cama para reposar, después de todo mi sofá era muy cómodo. Insististe en que no tenías sueño. Nos quedamos un rato más en la oscuridad, ambos en el sofá. Tu olor me estaba afectando. Tan dulce…no quería perder mi juicio. Hundiste tu rostro en mi pecho. Te abrace. Tu susurraste **Te amo**. Saque tu rostro de mi pecho para decirte que yo también te amaba. Nuestros rostros se acercaron juntándose en un beso pasional…uno que necesitábamos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. El frío del ambiente ya no se sentía. Había un calor que nacía de lo más profundo de nuestros pechos. Te quitaste tu chaqueta y la tiraste al piso. Me continuaste besando, rodeándome con tus brazos. Yo te acercaba cada vez más a mí acomodando tu cuerpo con el mío. Tu pequeño cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en mí. Dentro de mi…era como si mi bestialidad quisiese salir de mi…pero sin transformarme. Nuestra pasión hacía que las cosas entre ambos se tornasen…interesantes. Entonces lo entendí. Era un instinto primal. Rosas recién florecidas, dulces y suaves, con un ligero toque de almizcle. No era el único animal en la habitación. Al parecer, tú también estabas obedeciendo a tus instintos primales. Entonces era el momento en el que tú y yo buscábamos satisfacer nuestra sed de pasión. Nos trasladamos a mi habitación. Los sonidos agraciados que salían de tu boca solo me hacían más animal cada segundo. Esto era lo que buscábamos. Esto era lo que necesitábamos.

El éxtasis…de saber que al final…tu siempre has sido mía.

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, intente adecuar conforme iban leyendo ejemplo la parte del descontrol de Sonic (Quería que se viera desmesurado :p)

Imagen creada por: ©2012-2015 LightningChaos2010


End file.
